1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a switch module, an electronic device using the same and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a switch module, an electronic device using the same and a method for manufacturing the same with both infrared light reception function and indicator function.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advance in technology, various electronic devices are constantly provided. In order to achieve some particular functions, many electronic devices have the design of disposing some of the elements on the outer casing.
In the pursuit of the trend of lightweight, slimness, compactness and aesthetics, the designers are dedicated to integrating the elements which are disposed on the outer casing of an electronic device. However, such integration is not easy because different elements have different attributes. For example, photo transmission is a must for some elements but opaque is required by other elements. After a long period of tests and trials, some designers have developed such a thought that some elements cannot be integrated.